


The Way We Were

by Misery_Martini, Mother_of_a_Grape_Gremlin



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood and Gore, Depersonalization, F/M, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Self-Harm, more tags I'm sure, pregame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misery_Martini/pseuds/Misery_Martini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_a_Grape_Gremlin/pseuds/Mother_of_a_Grape_Gremlin
Summary: What were the motivations of some of the participants for Danganronpa v3? We take a look into the factors and decisions that made our beloved characters risk it all.This is a pregame collaboration between Mother of a Grape Gremlin and Misery Martini. We’d like to also recognize Livid and Reaper Doomsday Device for their help in creating and expanding our fanfic.If you are interested in writing collaborations, Misery Martini has a Discord server that she hopes will foster more talented writers in exchanging ideas for all fandoms:https://discord.gg/Vc25GYjCurrent Players - Shuichi, Kokichi, Kaede and Rantaro
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Downtown Tokyo was a vibrant city—a cultural mecca of Japan. Innovation defined most of life here: from the food, music and gaming industry...But perhaps most importantly in entertainment. The clash of anime, gaming and the internet evolved into a new form of media that took hold globally. It was a literal phenomenon and it was a profitable one at that. The entertainment industry had made Japan into a very wealthy country and there were no signs of that slowing in 2050. Daily life centered on creating and out-imagining each other, as corporations struggled to keep pace with an ever-hungry audience. Japanese students focused on history, writing, communications and culture. After decades of engineering and science, these traditionally “easy” classes were now the most wanted skills businesses needed to hire for.

The longest running and most famous of all shows was one called  _ Danganronpa _ . Despite being pegged as “the series where your favorite character dies!” ® society as a whole could not get enough of it. The mix of lively characters, gruesome executions and audience involvement all lead by an adorably evil mascot had gripped global attention. Scores of contestants came to audition each season, the screening process taking months to complete. Season 53 was currently underway and trainloads of people flooded the streets. Giant monitors displayed information on the interviewing process: from the preliminary tests to the final sit-down interviews.

Remixed versions of the famous theme song echoed throughout  _ Danganronpa _ headquarters as people gathered among the bright clashing colored banners. Laughter and excited murmurs reverberated through the crowd as some breakdanced as others watched, eating Monokuma shaped treats. Even people who weren’t interested in the show were curious to see what the commotion was about. The festive atmosphere and high spirits drew in everyone like a magnet. Merchants displaying all types of  _ Danganronpa  _ wares lined the crowded courtyard. Food trucks served hot fudge sundaes with maraschino cherries in Monokuma branded cups. It was a mesmerizing sea of white, red and black fluttering to and fro, like confetti.

Kokichi fiddled with his Monokuma head keychain. Today was the day he needed to get into the next season of Danganronpa, which was his last chance to be with his beloved. God, why did his love have to go and apply? Wasn’t he enough? They could’ve lived happy lives together, just the two of them. He shook his head, now wasn’t the time lose himself in his thoughts. Kokichi needed to get in this season, no matter what. No one else could kill his Shuichi, only he could. Besides, they had promised to give the audience the most exciting and shocking trial yet! Yes, one of them would be the blackened that killed the other. There was no better way to prove his undying love for his beloved than letting Shuichi kill him. The very thought made him dizzy with excitement. He would get into Danganronpa season 53 and show the world how much he loved Shuichi and if by some miracle they both survived, not a single soul would  _ dare  _ to try and steal away his Shuichi. Even if someone attempted to, he’d  _ kill  _ them.

The loud screeching of the train made Kaede wince. She looked up at the monitor displaying the stop as the train halted, the momentum making everyone collide into each other. The elbow of the older man behind her smacked into the back of her head as he gripped the ceiling rail, making her propel into the backside of a middle aged woman.

“Watch it!” Kaede snarled, as she rubbed the back of her scalp.

The man grunted and looked down at his phone, disregarding her entirely. 

_ I hate people so much... _ Kaede thought as she slowly began to filter out of the train compartment with the rest of the crowd. She tightened her grip on her GPS bracelet adorning her left wrist, as if she were trying to prevent her arms from lashing out at anyone. 

_...that I want to murder them. _

She smirked as the irony hit her. That was exactly why she made the journey in the first place. As a Communications major she needed to stand out from the crowd and make a name for herself in the business world. What better show than  _ Danganronpa _ , the mother of all virtual entertainment? Maybe she’d be able to get out her frustrations in an over the top, ridiculous murder. Or maybe she’d play the victim...It really didn’t matter.  _ Danganronpa  _ brainwashed everyone anyway so it wasn’t like she’d make the final call.

The corporate building loomed into view, the tall jagged structure making a dent into the skyline. The familiar tune of the show’s theme song greeted her as she stepped into the courtyard as other contestants waited for the opening ceremony. She decided to wait near the cafe and bought an iced macchiato to pass the time. There were loads of strange people around and it was prime time for people watching. A short, purple haired teen stood clutching a Monokuma keychain and stared intensely at the front doors of the building. She snorted in disdain. Some people were just so freakishly obsessed that it was disgusting.

Toward the back of the crowd a young man stood surveying the scene before him. He wanted to take every moment in and he struggled to keep his breathing under control as excitement gripped him. Today was the day he’d been waiting for and nothing was going to put a damper on it. His boyfriend had been against his passion from the start. His attempts at dissuading him were pathetic really. But it was also cute in a way. Kokichi would do anything for him if he asked for it. It was like having an obedient dog at your beck and call. He smirked at the comparison. Maybe he should buy a ridiculous dog outfit and make him wear it all day.

At the same time, having a dog-like boyfriend made sneaking around somewhat difficult. As Shuichi tried to keep a low profile, he kept looking around himself trying to spot Kokichi in the crowd. He’d need some breathing room today. He’d practiced his speech and went over his  _ Danganronpa  _ trivia. There couldn’t possibly be anyone more prepared than he. Shuichi clutched his three ring binder tightly--he’d spent many nights dreaming of his ultimate punishment and had even drawn it to exact detail. He’d be fine with whatever role he could get, but if he could choose--it would definitely model after one of his favorite characters: Kyoko Kirigiri. She was so intelligent, confident and unrelenting. It was everything Shuichi secretly wanted to be. To actually be able to be someone entirely different...to experience that fantastic horror constantly looming over you...making your heart race...making life...so exciting! Being on  _ Danganronpa  _ was a once in a lifetime experience and there wasn’t a thing Kokichi could do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling that someone was staring at him, Kokichi turned and locked eyes with a blonde girl with purple eyes. She looked pretty enough in a boring, ordinary way. After observing the blonde for a few more moments, he turned his eyes back to the door. The girl wasn’t worth paying attention to. Getting into _Danganronpa_ was far more important. His thoughts turned to his boyfriend. How many times had he tried to persuade Shuichi not to apply, only to fail? He lost count a long time ago. The scar on his arm throbbed, it was a constant reminder of his failures as well as a countdown to being on _Danganronpa_. Every day that was closer to the new season meant just one more cut. Kokichi made sure to hide it under his long sleeved shirts and to cut the same spot, he didn’t want his beloved to know just how weak and worthless he was. The few times he had cried in front of Shuichi ended with his boyfriend giving him disappointed glares. 

Taking a deep breath, Kokichi willed his thoughts away. Now wasn’t the time to be weak. Being in _Danganronpa_ —being with Shuichi was his main focus. He could reminisce about his passionate and handsome boyfriend afterwards. Kokichi had taken hours upon hours designing his character along with writing his personality, past, and—of course—his Ultimate Talent. 

The music faded out only to be replaced by a soft piano score. A woman dressed in a black and white uniform, uniquely cut at the shoulders and tailored to precision emerged from the building. Gasps and excited shrieks burst from the crowd momentarily as it slowly died down. The woman adjusted her headset and flashed everyone a grin as all eyes focused upon her as she stood on the top steps of the entrance.

“Thank you all for coming here today on our grand opening for the 53rd season of _Danganronpa_!”

The crowd cheered and shouted after her statement as another employee came out dressed as Monokuma amid an explosion of white, red and black confetti. Monokuma high fived everyone near the front of the stage and twirled around the woman onstage. Despite feeling like it was definite overkill, Kaede could feel her breathing becoming shallow and her heart skipping a beat. _This was it, this was going to be her time to shine._

“I know most of you have waited for this day for quite a long time and I want to express how much we here at _Danganronpa_ Corporation appreciate your support throughout all these years. In order to make the most of your time we have arranged multiple tables within our foyer to assist you in the registration process. Please, be assured, we will assist you all to the best of our ability.”

With that, multiple doors opened and people began filing into the building. Kaede had heard about how efficient the staff of _Danganronpa_ were in processing applicants. People were directed toward various tables as they entered and plenty of staff were on hand to direct the flow of traffic. Kaede likened it to a smooth, oiled conveyor belt--she had never seen anything like it. It was all so...impressive. As she got closer towards the entrance, she couldn’t help but eavesdrop on the people around her.

“My brother tried out for season 52 you know,” said a woman with short, curly blue hair. She was wearing an usami crop top and black skirt. Bangles adorned her wrists as she looked on and off at her smartphone. The heavily tattooed man behind her seemed to be enjoying her babbling and had his arms crossed with a smirk on his face.

“He said that you can never tell what _Danganronpa_ will do from one season to the next. He got through the preliminary test fine and all but he couldn’t manage the interview. He said the best thing you can do as a contestant was to be flexible, because you might not get the role you want. Told me he kept talking about how he wanted to be the Ultimate Coroner and cut up the murdered bodies. Guess they didn’t really like that.”

Kaede nodded in agreement. Lots of people she knew wanted to be the protagonist, or the villain, or even the mastermind. They spent too much time dwelling on what he or she wanted rather than what the _season_ needed for that year. It was good advice. This year, the theme was “audience participation”. Not many knew what to make of it, though Kaede assumed it would be a trial gimmick. It would still be a win even if Kaede ended up looking like a dumb idiot that people joked about. Any screen time was good screen time.

The staffer directed Kaede to the leftmost table and she was greeted by a kind, bubbly woman who gave her a clipboard to fill out. As she took it with her to the waiting area she noticed that odd purple haired boy from before waiting in the other line. He looked nervous and impatient as he juggled that dumb Monokuma keychain from one hand to the other. Was he even old enough to apply? There were too many kids that thought they could handle what _Danganronpa_ threw at them. They usually got weeded out early on anyhow.

Again, Kokichi could feel someone watching him. He glanced around saw the blonde girl from earlier. Why did she keep staring at him? It didn’t matter, she didn’t matter either. One of the staff members handed him a clipboard with some forms to look over and fill out. Kokichi took a seat in the waiting room that was, unfortunately, next to the blonde girl and set his messenger bag next to his chair. Although, as long as she didn’t bother him he had no problem with her. While he looked over the forms, out of the corner of his eye he saw his beloved Shuichi. A manic smile spread across his face at seeing his boyfriend. Ordinarily, he would’ve gone and greeted his beloved but he knew that this was a special day for him and Kokichi would give him the time and space he needed, at least for _now_ he would. 

Quietly humming the show’s famous execution music to himself, Kokichi quickly filled out the form. Looking over his answers one last time to make sure everything was correct, he chose to spend the rest of his time admiring his Shuichi. He really was lucky to have someone so perfect as a boyfriend. Yes, perfect was the best way to describe his beloved. Kokichi let out a small giggle at how visibly excited his boyfriend was, Shuichi was always adorable but was even more so when it came to _Danganronpa._ Personally, he had loved the show and games before he met Shuichi but that love was amplified once he knew his beloved also loved it. Although, that love paled in comparison to the love he held for his beloved. 

As he put the virtual helmet on, he couldn’t help but notice how relaxed he felt in his present circumstance. It was finally happening: he was going through with the trial run. Shuichi looked at the fifteen others sitting in a circle alongside him fondly. He couldn’t exactly say he’d ever had a true friend, nor a family that understood him. His parents loathed seeing him let alone think to spend any time with him. These complete strangers meant more to him than his own blood kin. Shuichi never felt like he ever belonged anywhere. He’d been on edge his entire life--some despised him as a fanatic, while others feared him as a wildcard. Today was the day he felt like he was coming home at last.

Darkness greeted him.

Deep, silent, profound darkness.

And then…

“Shuichi Saihara!”

Monokuma appeared before him, a sphere of electric energy pulsing around the iconic bear. Shuichi could feel his face break out into a wide grin. _Calm down, calm down…_  
  
“You are one of my ultimate fans!” Monokuma spread his chubby little arms wide and grinned, showcasing his sharp pointy teeth. “That means I’ve got a beary special job for you!”  
  
 _Stop giggling like a schoolgirl Saihara…_

“I need you to carry out a murder for me, son. It’s gotta be done a certain way and you’ve only got a set amount of time to do it.”

As Monokuma spoke, a 20 minute countdown timer appeared in the upper left of his vision. The familiar hallways of Hope’s Peak came to life before him. _It was so real_. Shuichi could see the virtual rays of sunset slowly fading in the hallway window. 

“Heeere’s your murder weapon!” Monokuma handed him a lighter.

“ _This..._ is my weapon?” asked Shuichi, a bit dismayed at how common an item it was.

“Yep! Didn’t say it was gonna be easy! Where’s the fun in that? Phuhuhuhuhu!” giggled Monokuma. 

“You’ll find your victim in the cafeteria. She has purple hair. And remember! Make sure no one sees you! Tootles!”

And with that Monokuma vanished from his vision.

_As long as fire is the cause of death, I’ll pass_. Shuichi quickly began walking toward the cafeteria, stuffing the lighter in his pocket. He studied the layout of Hope’s Peak so often he could walk through it in his sleep. He was lucky so far--he hadn’t run into anyone. As he rounded the last corner he could hear a male voice shout out.

“Shuichi! What brings you here at this hour?”

Shuichi abruptly stopped and turned to face one of the original cast--Hifumi Yamada--wobble toward him. “Nearly everyone has gathered at the gym for Sakura’s sparring show. I’ve been looking for you and the others. C’mon, let’s go!”

Hifumi gripped Shuichi’s sleeve, his massive weight propelling Shuichi alongside him. He’d need a quick distraction…

“Hifumi! I’m glad I ran into you!” Shuichi put his other hand on Hifumi’s shoulder in a friendly gesture. “I was heading toward the cafeteria to bring back some mochi to celebrate. I could use a hand!”

“Mochi huh?” Hifumi perked up at the mention of the Japanese dessert. “I didn’t think you were into sweets, Shuichi.”

Shuichi laughed and quickly looked to his upper left of his vision to check the time... _16 minutes and counting…_ “There’s a lot you don’t know about me Hifumi.” He moved his hand around and clasped Hifumi’s back as they walked towards the cafeteria. “We should spend some time getting to know each other in the library. I’ll show you some of my favorite manga…”

As they opened the doors to the cafeteria, Shuichi spotted the purple haired girl that Monokuma had told him about. His breath hitched momentarily as he struggled to control his shock. _No...Really? Not...not…_  
  
She turned to face them, her long lavender hair swaying around her stoic, emotionless face.

_...My favorite character._

Shuichi had to kill the greatest Ultimate Detective, Kyoko Kirigiri. A shiver ran down his spine as the realization hit him. 

“What are you two doing here? Shouldn’t you be in the gym?” asked Kyoko, her gloved hands gripping onto her monopad.

“Hey...hey Kyoko…” Shuichi’s voice wavered, his knees nearly buckling at seeing his idol firsthand. _She’s nothing, she’s a pawn, get yourself together!_

“As a matter of fact, we were looking for you! Sakura’s show is happening soon and we all want you there!” said Hifumi, adjusting his glasses.

“I don’t plan on going,” said Kyoko as she walked into the kitchen area. 

Shuichi turned toward Hifumi, putting a look of determination on his face. “Hifumi, let me talk to Kyoko alone. Maybe I can convince her to show up. I know we’ve been struggling as a group without her.”

“I don’t know Shuichi. Kyoko doesn’t really talk to anyone besides Makoto…”

Shuichi laughed. “Trust me, Hifumi. I’ve got a plan.” Shuichi winked at the gullible man. _Get out of here you hippo._

“Well, ok. But I’ll be waiting on the sidelines like an Ultimate Sidekick, at the ready!” Hifumi saluted. 

Shuichi made his way to the kitchen as he rolled his eyes. _10 minutes left..._ A ragged breath escaped from him. Inside, Kyoko looked to be investigating the settings on the oven. 

“What are you doing in here?” Kyoko asked once again, turning her head. Shuichi walked toward her, noticing a kitchen rag and grabbing it along the way. 

“Oh, picking up some mochi for everyone..” Shuichi smoothly stated. “But honestly, Kyoko...I’ve been meaning to ask you…”

A short look of irritation crossed Kyoko’s face. “Yes?”

With as much strength as he could, Shuichi’s right leg swung up and kicked Kyoko in the stomach. With a pained huff, her grip on her monopad loosened clattering onto the floor. Immediately, Hifumi’s heavy footsteps bounded toward him.

“Shuichi? Kyoko! What’s going on?” 

Shuichi grabbed one of the large knives off the counter and ran straight toward the door before Hifumi even opened it. As the door swung open, Shuichi lunged and ran his knife through Hifumi’s rounded belly. A gurgling sound arose from Hifumi’s throat as Shuichi quickly pulled downwards, blood gushing from the massive opening like an avalanche. Hifumi stood momentarily in shock as his blood poured over Shuichi’s entire face and body. Hifumi’s innards gushed forth, his intestines plopping onto the tiled floor with a wet thud. The entire act took less than a second, but in Shuichi’s mind it stretched on as if time itself had slowed.

_If only. 5 minutes left…_

Finally, Hifumi’s heavy body fell forward, bouncing off the kitchen island and landing in a heap in front of the exit. Without taking a moment to revel, Shuichi rounded onto Kyoko as her eyes opened wide and she began to speak.

Shuichi took advantage of that opportunity and stuffed the now blood soaked rag into Kyoko’s mouth, ramming her head against the floor hard. Unfortunately, much to Shuichi’s chagrin, Kyoko remained conscious. As she tried to spit out the rag, Shuichi pinched her nose, cramming it down even further. He withdrew the lighter from his pocket and quickly lit Kyoko’s tie. The sudden heat caused Shuichi to recoil. 

The appearance of the flame made Kyoko scramble away. As she turned to get onto her feet once more, Shuichi grabbed her left leg and ran the bloodied kitchen knife across it, slashing through Kyoko’s tendons like butter. Her scream was initially muffled before the rag popped out of her mouth and Shuichi pinned her onto her back, instantly putting out the flame.

_Damn it! 3 minutes!_

He grabbed the now bloodied, saliva soaked rag and lit that on fire, positioning it in front of Kyoko’s face. As Kyoko’s hair and face caught on fire she screamed in complete agony--the high pitched wail ringing in Shuichi’s ears. _Aha, so that’s what she sounds like_...he thought, mesmerized. He then lit the rest of her, hoping to beat the clock now counting down towards a minute. 

After much thrashing and flailing, the body of Kyoko Kirigiri stilled. The clock stopped for Shuichi with only seconds remaining.

As he surveyed his handiwork, Shuichi became giddy with glee.

_This is the best time of my life._


	3. Chapter 3

Kokichi carefully took off the helmet, a satisfied smile on his face. He had managed to kill his target, Nagito Komaeda, without hesitation. All he had to do was fool the Ultimate Lucky Student into thinking that he was cutting himself—he had been given a knife as his weapon—and have Nagito try to comfort him after some fake crying. While his favorite character was consoling him he stabbed the knife right through his heart. To make sure he wasn’t caught, he killed himself afterwards. Kokichi had set up the scene to make it look like a double murder beforehand, of course. After killing Nagito he finished the final details, splattering blood on the walls along with knife marks—both stabs and slashes. He had used both his own blood and Komaeda’s to paint the walls and floor. Overturned and damaged furniture was a must, having made a beautiful mess of chairs, blankets, feathers, and pillows for whoever discovered their bodies. 

Handing the helmet over to one of the assistants, Kokichi noticed he had been the first one in his group to succeed. The others had either failed or were still in the simulation. Thinking back to the murder he committed, Kokichi giggled. It had been truly liberating to carry out. It was a shame that Shuichi wasn’t able to see it, his beloved would’ve enjoyed it. He wished that he could recreate it sometime in the future. Maybe after their season of _Danganronpa_ concluded he’d get the chance. Kokichi had always wanted for his boyfriend to understand just how much he loved him and there was no better way to show that than killing someone and himself to create a mystery for his Shuichi. 

_I will prove my love to my beloved no matter what~!_

  
  


Kaede wanted to scream in frustration as the helmet was removed from her. She wasn’t able to pass the murder test. Balling her fists in anger, she cursed at her own stupidity. Long ago she would have cried at a huge setback like this. But she knew crying was just an advertisement for others to take advantage of her. She didn’t want pity either. People in general were insincere and fake--why be hurt by selfish people when you can hurt them back? It was a mantra she kept reminding herself of. But maybe it wasn’t enough. Maybe she was too soft for this. Even admitting this much was like a punch to the gut.

She looked around at her fellow candidates to get a sense of the competition. It was a mixed bag--some were obviously disappointed, while others just looked plain relieved. There was only one person who stood out, who practically glowed with enthusiasm. He looked semi-formal, with his long hair obscuring his face. There was a ridiculous baseball cap on his head. _Who dresses up with a nice suit only to come off shabby with overgrown hair and a dumb hat?_ Whoever he was, he was radiating confidence like a glowing star.

He must have noticed the extra attention because he turned in her direction and smiled at her. Kaede held his gaze for a moment before looking away. His bravado wasn’t going to intimidate her. Not in the slightest.

Still, it was a good idea to check out who he was. If anything, Kaede always learned from her mistakes. Even if she had entirely dashed her chances at getting selected, getting some info on what could help her for the next season would be wise.

As the crowd began to disperse, Kaede walked up to the young man with a small smile on her face. It was a good idea to start off friendly. He finished talking with a pleased looking attendant and gave a deep, unnecessary bow to the employee. _Tch, what an asskisser…_

“Hey…,” Kaede began, twirling a strand of her hair coyly as she addressed him. “I couldn’t help but notice that you looked really happy after your test. Did your simulation really go that well?”

“H-Hi. Uh…” He looked surprised, as if he didn’t expect anyone would want to speak with him. A strange blush began to bloom across his cheekbones. “Yeah. I’ve been practicing for the murder test nearly every day. My boyfriend helps out too.” He gave a high pitched chuckle as he continued. “When you get limited resources to achieve your goal, you sometimes have to alter your plans midway. It’s kind of a hard skill to learn. Especially when there’s a timer ticking down the seconds!”

Kaede laughed politely. He seemed reasonable.

“That’s good advice. Flexibility in a murder scheme sounds like it’s obvious, but not everyone can think on their feet, right?” She gripped her hands in front of her, hoping to look endearing to him. “Oh! I’m sorry, I never introduced myself! Sorry about that! My name is Kaede Akamatsu.”

“Aka...matsu…” He repeated her name softly as he looked at her, which somewhat unnerved her. “I’m Shuichi Saihara. It’s a pleasure to meet a pretty girl like yourself…” He grinned at her.

“Oh stop…” She felt herself flush involuntarily. _He probably knows what you’re trying to do Kaede! You’ve got to pretend to be humble so he’ll want to help you!_ “I’d gladly trade my looks if I could do the test over again…” She released her hands and stared off in the distance, hoping to appear sad. “I know I won’t be moving on to the next round. So I thought if I spoke with you a little, I’d be better prepared for next season. You obviously are a pro at this.”

Shuichi laughed and grabbed both of her hands so suddenly that it startled her. 

“Don’t be so sure about that Kaede. I’m only confident because I’m so dedicated to this show. Outside of this place, I’d be called a loser you know.”

He let go of her hands, suddenly embarrassed. “Ah, sorry about that. I can get a bit touchy when I’m excited about something.” A creepy grin slowly forming on his face. _Total pervert._

Kaede let out a hopefully genuine sounding laugh that she’d practised to her wellwishers at her father’s funeral. “Don’t worry Shuichi. I admire your strength and conviction. I’ll be excited to watch you this season.”

“Heh, don’t give up just yet. You’re not the only one who didn’t do well. Statistically, only 43% of applicants pass the preliminary test. And judging from what _Danganronpa’s_ done for past seasons, the first phase isn’t a big indicator of whether or not you get in. Think of it as a “getting to know you” phase. As long as you gave it your all, I’d still keep _hoping_.”

Kaede smirked at Shuichi’s use of the word hope. “Thanks Shuichi. You’re really thoughtful.”

“It’s no problem at all. Maybe...ah, we should.. Exchange ID codes?” That odd blush of his seemed to be getting redder. “Keep tabs on each other?”

_Jackpot_. 

“I’d really like that. Thanks!” Kaede smiled as she felt she’d been thrown a lifejacket in a swirling sea. This...Shuichi was her best chance at getting in this season, she could feel it at her very core.

As soon as Kokichi saw _his_ Shuichi grab hold of the blonde girl’s hands, his mind went blank as did his expression before morphing into his trademark innocent smile. He’d given this smile to many people including his boyfriend. It was fake of course, Kokichi had lost his innocent side a long time ago when he had almost sliced his father’s throat for insulting Shuichi. Kokichi had been lucky his father was a prideful man and didn’t press charges against his weak son. God forbid his father admit he was almost taken out by a _child_ of all things. His smile almost cracked when he overheard his beloved exchange IDs with the blonde bitch. 

_It’s punishment time~!_

Kokichi made his way over to _his_ beloved Shuichi and the bitch. Smiling, he held out his hand to the girl and introduced himself. “Hello, you must be a friend of Shuichi’s. It’s a pleasure to meet you! My name is Kokichi Ouma, I’m his boyfriend.” As soon as the blonde reached her hand out to shake his, he made his move. One of the switchblades he hid in his sleeves slid down into his hand and he quickly flipped the switch on the knife which released the blade hidden inside. With practiced ease, Kokichi stabbed forward hitting the girl’s stomach...at least he _would’ve_ if one of the staff hadn’t seen what he was doing and grabbed his wrist, forcing him to drop the switchblade after giving the bitch a small scratch. 

The staff member scolded Kokichi and took his knife away, leaving him alone with his boyfriend and the undoubtedly frightened blonde. Pouting, he glared at the girl while his mind thought of ways to get rid of her quickly. He refused to apologize.

Shuichi snapped out of his surprised stupor and backhanded his boyfriend as hard as he could. “You. Fucking. Cunt.” He scowled in fury at Kokichi now sprawled face down across the floor. His dipshit of a boyfriend caught him off guard. _How dare he embarrass me like this!_ Kaede looked shaken, clutching her abdomen tightly. She exhaled loudly and looked up at him.

“I can see how you’ve been...practicing.” She gave a small bewildered laugh.

Shuichi reached forward hesitantly, unsure of how she might respond. “Are you okay? How…”

“I’m fine. Really. Looks like the staff saw the knife come out first.”

“I apologize on behalf of Kokichi. He’s very possessive...at times. But never like this. I promise you, it won’t happen again.”

Kaede grimly smiled at Shuichi. He couldn’t tell whether she believed him or if she was just humoring him. _She’s so level headed, calculating..._ He felt himself think of his favorite, Kyoko, once more. Shuichi didn’t feel this way often--there was hardly anyone in his life besides Kokichi. Kaede Akamatsu approached _him_ when so many others had fled. She was an interesting specimen. He could feel his heart beat a bit quicker…

Kaede smiled at him with a radiant glow. “I’ll talk to you soon, Shuichi. Take good care of Kokichi for me, okay?”

He smiled back at her, hoping to put her at ease. 

“Oh, I plan on it.”

As Shuichi watched her leave, Kokichi had begun to get up from the floor. He was currently on his knees with both hands holding up his scrawny body. In total disgust of the travesty he called his “boyfriend”, Shuichi decided on doing a repeat performance and kicked Kokichi right in the stomach, sending the smaller teen back onto the floor.   
  
“Kid! Take your lover’s squabble outside! We don’t want real blood in here!”

“Oh, ah, sorry!”

Shuichi grabbed the back of Kokichi’s collar and dragged him toward the exit. As soon as they cleared the lobby Shuichi roughly let go. 

“Why are you being such a drama queen? Ugh..” Shuichi began walking towards the subway, hearing Kokichi quickly shuffling to catch up. “It’s so embarrassing to have to apologize for you. Did you do _that_ poorly on your test that you’d stoop to slicing a girl’s stomach open?”

Kokichi hesitated. “She’s...she’s not what she seems. She’s a liar! I know it!”

Shuichi whipped around and grabbed Kokichi’s shirt by the fistfull and pulled him close. 

“ _You_ don’t get to tell _me_ what she’s like. That’s _my_ decision.”

He promptly released the smaller boy as they descended into the underground tunnel. 

“Still, whatever her motives, she interests me. Maybe she can be useful. Unlike you.”

Shuichi’s words hit Kokichi like a pile of bricks. He was useless? Kokichi already knew that but hearing it from his beloved was agony. _Useless, useless useless._ The words repeated themselves in his head. All he had wanted was for Shuichi to see through Kaede’s lies and to smile at him for once. He stopped walking, he didn’t deserve to be near his boyfriend for a while. “I’m going to take a different train home. I’ll see you later.” His voice was flat as he spoke and his eyes dulled. Maybe he should go to his father’s apartment tonight, Kokichi didn’t want to burden Shuichi any further. 

Kokichi forced a smile onto his face as he began to leave. His father’s place was pretty far away but he didn’t have any other option. Not if he wanted to give Shuichi space. Ordinarily, he would never leave Shuichi’s side but this was his punishment from upsetting his beloved. He could feel his other switchblade shifting in his sleeve, Kokichi would save that for when he got home. As much as he wanted to cut into his skin, now wasn’t the time. People would see him and force him into a hospital. That was the last thing he wanted. Kokichi needed to get into _Danganronpa’s_ new season, maybe then they would make him into someone who would be useful to Shuichi.

“Oh and Shuichi, I don’t think we should date anymore. I’m useless and only cause you trouble. You’ll be much happier if you aren’t burdened by me.”

“What are you going on about now? You don’t want to _play_ with me anymore Kokichi?” 

Shuichi walked back towards Kokichi and yanked him into a hug. He brought his mouth close to Kokichi’s right ear and gently nibbled the bottom lobe. 

“I like hearing you squeal like a little bitch you know. You like screaming for me, right?” he whispered seductively. 

Kokichi gasped and whimpered at Shuichi’s change of manner. His boyfriend always managed to keep him on his toes.

“I love anything you do Shuichi, you know...I do…”

“Then let’s celebrate tonight. Have some fun. Do...some fun things. I’ve been wanting to use that shock collar on you…”

“Shuichi I...want you to be happy. That’s why I’m breaking up with you, you deserve so much better than being with someone as useless as me.” Kokichi kept his eyes turned away from Shuichi, knowing that if he looked into his eyes he’d break.

“Fine. Call me when you want to play.”

Shuichi walked away as Kokichi stood in place, his chest beginning to ache from the sharp pang in his heart. _It’s for the best_.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaede entered into the small apartment she shared with her mother and softly closed the door behind her. She stood there for a moment before noticing her mother was indeed out. No doubt working the second part time job again today. Kaede would have to make and eat dinner alone. She exhaled loudly. _I can’t believe that psycho Kokichi tried to gut me...What the fuck am I getting myself into?_ As much as she loathed the thought of re-evaluating her decisions once again, she couldn’t help but wonder if she was really doing the right thing. 

There was no way her mother or her would be able to get out of their financial debts without taking a risk. Her father had died unexpectedly three years ago, leaving them scrambling to make ends meet. Her father had been a strict, dignified businessman. Kaede could remember how ritualized his mornings were before heading to work--his suit hanging, steam cleaned and pristine. His alarm clock set for 6:30am every morning. The same breakfast: grilled fish on top of rice with pickled vegetables on the side and a hot bowl of miso soup. Her father’s punctuality and predictability undoubtedly provided the foundation for his success in the marketing field. He had always told her, even when she was just a little girl: “No man is free who is not master of himself”. She desperately wanted his approval, so much so that she had scheduled her daily routine to mimic her father’s--the same time, the same food, the same clothes. And then...and then...he was gone.

Kaede mechanically put the rice into the rice cooker and heated some frozen vegetables on the skillet. There was nothing she could do--she had failed the preliminary test and seriously wrecked her chances into getting in for the 53rd season. Did she just freeze up? Did she have some sort of aversion to violence that she was unaware of? _Or just maybe she didn’t have the strength to succeed._ She sat eating her bland meal in silence, tears slowly falling from her eyes and a million thoughts running through her head. The small, minimally decorated apartment felt like a tomb--a place she’d never escape. 

It had been about two days since Shuichi had seen Kokichi. _Probably at his dad’s since I went off on him…_ The time alone had given Shuichi free time to work on his drawing skills. He wasn’t the greatest but he felt obligated to work on that skill considering all the ideas he had regarding _Danganronpa_ . If you didn’t have a sense for presentation then why bother at all? It helped that his parents were never home, and instead were traveling Japan for either the TV or movie industries. They gave Shuichi a place of his own in compensation--a nice trade off in Shuichi’s opinion. The closest relative he had was an uncle on his mother’s side in the neighboring town but he never visited. The man worked some boring paper pusher job for a food company. The entirety of Shuichi’s living space was plastered in contrasting colors--the trademark white, black and red of _Danganronpa_ in every item he owned. His _Danganronpa_ model collection stood prominently in the center of his small living room, updated to the last season. His newest acquisition was the Rantaro Amami figurine, the attractive boy in a nonchalant pose, grabbing at his elbows. 

_Mr. Monokuma’s Lesson_ rings out and Shuichi takes a look at his wrist. He double takes when he sees it’s from the _Danganronpa_ Corporation. If he had time he’d start hyperventilating but he crushes that thought down for later. 

“H-Hello?”

“Hello! This is Hiro Takahashi from _Danganronpa_ , is this Shuichi Saihara?”

“Yes! I mean.. Ah, it’s Shuichi.” _Great job Shuichi, great job._

“I’m so pleased to call you. You’ve been selected for an interview for the 53rd season! Your execution submissions, fan knowledge and exceptional performance in your preliminary test have greatly impressed us. We would most definitely like to speak with you next week, Monday at 9:00am. We’ll have a few other top candidates for a group discussion. Can that work for you?”

“Oh, o-of course! I would love to! Uh, I mean, that’s great!” _Can you even speak?_

“Excellent. We’re looking forward to meeting you for this exciting time Shuichi! Have a great weekend!”

And with those simple words, Shuichi’s greatest phone call ever had ended. He immediately screamed in joy after hanging up and ran around his cramped apartment in circles.

“Fucking shit! Oh fuck! It’s happening, it’s finally happening. AHHH!!!”

He collapsed on his black couch, out of breath. _I’ve got to call Kaede and see if she got a call...Checking in with Kokichi wouldn’t be a bad idea either._ He entered her code and saw her digitized form appear through his living room monitor.

“Shuichi? What’s going on?”

Kaede was lounging in an armchair, one of her legs dangling over the armrest and an arm curled around the back. Her head rested back against the cushion as if she had just awoken from a nap. Shuichi noticed it appeared as if she were still in her loungewear pajamas--a soft lavender top with a plaid rose and pink bottom. The last time he had seen her she was in her school uniform. There was something about seeing her off guard and casual that made him a bit giddy--it had been a long time since he’d spoken to another person in depth. Kokichi wasn’t much of a conversationalist. 

“Oh Kaede, did I wake you? I didn’t mean t-...”

“No! It’s no problem Shuichi.” Kaede moved her head a little to give him a small smile. “I just decided to relax a little for the weekend. How are you?”

Shuichi grinned. “Guess what just happened?”

“They called you for a final interview didn’t they? I knew they would.”

“Yeah--did you get a call yet?”

“No, I haven’t. I doubt I will...I totally blew my chances.”

“Don’t say that! Tell me what happened in your test? You never did tell me.”

She sat up and leaned forward. “Well, it was supposed to be really straightforward--I mean…All I had to do was push Celeste Ludenberg and have her fall to her death. I figured as long as I could get her with me in a high place, then at the very least I’d just shove her somehow. So, I tried to get Celeste to teach me a parlour game on one of the upper decks--she was very suspicious as you can imagine. And then! Out of nowhere, Makoto Naegi comes strolling up to us asking if we wanted to come to a pep rally he and Nagito Komeada put together for the group.”

She sighed as she hugged her knees. “I don’t know what came over me Shuichi. I was like a dumb little fangirl high on sugar. I had such a hard time saying _no_ to him. As we walked, I thought about how I could revise my original plan, but the party was on the basement level and the countdown was ticking downward. As a last ditch effort, I told Celeste that I had something valuable for her that I was willing to trade if she were open to sharing some information with me. It spiked her interest, but before we could make it to an upper level my time ended.”

Kaede held her head in her hands, covering her mouth as she went through the events once more in her mind.

“So, you tried the subtle approach but it ended up costing you.” Shuichi felt genuine pity for her. He remembered what it felt like to see Kyoko Kirigiri in the flesh. Well, virtual flesh. It was hard to push that fondness aside--the _Danganronpa_ team commonly used distraction as a way to derail a candidate. “Kaede...You’re not the only one who got sidetracked like that. You have to be forceful, but in a humble way. In a timed environment, you can’t afford to leave things to chance.”

“I can’t believe I did that. I thought I had studied up enough to make it through, but obviously I didn’t.”

“Studying and interacting are two different things. School is really overrated Kaede. Teachers are honestly just failed employees who empower themselves by bossing others around. But I think you have what it takes. You just need a little bit of coaching.”

A smirk crossed Kaede’s face. “Gee, Shuichi, tell me how you really feel.”

Shuichi laughed. “I’m serious! I think I could teach you a bit of ruthlessness. Why don’t we meet up? Say...Tomorrow? At the virtual cafe in the transport depot? Remember--you can always say no!”

Kaede grinned at Shuichi. “You’re good. But I want to know more about you Shuichi so I’m going to say yes. Let’s meet at 10?”

“Excellent! I’ll be on my best behavior...for you, only.”

Kaede had gotten to the virtual cafe early to steel herself for her talk with Shuichi. She brought a simple knife of her own, hidden underneath her jacket--just in case she was caught unaware by Shuichi’s boyfriend again. The chances were slim that there’d be a repeat of last time, but she didn’t like being unprepared. If anything, her encounter with the two boys showed her how off her perspective really was. She saw Shuichi walking alone come toward her, a big smile plastered on his face.

“Hey! Glad you came to see me!”

She wasn’t planning on standing up to greet him but suddenly she felt arms around her shoulders and his face pressed up against her cheek. Instantly she froze up, the feeling of someone suddenly touching her making her nervous. 

“What are you…”

“Oh, ah...sorry!” Shuichi just as quickly pulled away. “It’s just nice to see you. I don’t get to talk to people that often.” He sat down next to her, relaxing in his chair and crossing his legs.

“...Where’s your boyfriend Kokichi?”

Shuichi giggled before answering. “I haven’t seen him since he tried to stab you. I guess he’s mad.”

“Well. Tell him I don’t plan on stealing what’s his.”

Shuichi looked at Kaede seriously. “Just don’t think about him Kaede. He’s like a kicked puppy. I’ve loved _Danganronpa_ ever since I was a baby and he’s just been tagging along with me. It’s been annoying.”

“Well, maybe he just loves you...But what do I know? I hardly date at all.”

“Hmm. Love. It feels like such a strange concept. I know I really love _Danganronpa_. But people? It just...People just seem so...unreliable.”

Kaede smirked. “Now you’re talking. People come and go. They’ll say one thing and do another. That’s just how it is.”

“Still. People _are_ interesting, aren’t they? The things that they can do? The ideas that they can create?” Shuichi sighed as he scratched his head. “When I go to conventions or _Danganronpa_ events I meet a lot of girls and they claim that they absolutely love the show...but when I ask them questions about it they hardly know a thing. It’s a real disappointment.”

Kaede looked over at Shuichi blankly. “Sure I auditioned since it was popular but I watch the show too. I’m just not into all the gore like most people are.” She sipped her drink calmly.

“What do you like about it then?”

“I like how deep some characters go. That even the most innocent ones have a dark side they want hidden. Like...for instance, in the classics. Sonia Nevermind really believed she was a moral, just leader of her country Novoselic--but in reality she led her nation to ruin all for the sake of global despair. I wonder how it felt, knowing you doomed everything you loved to oblivion. I wonder if it feels like how I feel..sometimes…”

Shuichi tilted his head as Kaede became lost in her thoughts. “I see you’ve thought about it. I can relate to that empty despair myself.”

He wrapped one of his arms around Kaede’s waist and brought her chair closer to him. “I promised you I’d help you practice a bit.” His mouth was uncomfortably close to Kaede’s ear and she squirmed in response. 

“Shuichi, how about some space?”

“Let’s pretend that we’re on a date ok? It’ll make this easier…”

Kaede brought her free hand out and slapped Shuichi across the face hard. She backed away immediately. “You don’t like people telling you ‘no’ do you?”

Shuichi blinked and rubbed the sore spot on his cheek. “I think I can get used to it.” A slow smile crept across his face.

“You’re real messed up, you know that?”

“To be honest, I think you are too. Maybe we can help each other. You didn’t happen to get a call back right?”

Kaede looked at him irritably. “Don’t rub it in.”

“I’ll see what I can do. But in the meantime…Let’s see how we work together, ok? You weren’t able to tell Makoto you had plans with Celeste in the simulation because, at the very core of it, you didn’t want to upset him, right?”

Kaede blushed in embarrassment. “I...guess? I just seem to…” She huffed in agitation as she leaned her chin into the palms of her hands. “Maybe deep down, I just want to be liked.”

Shuichi nodded in agreement. “There isn’t anything wrong with that. But you need to put yourself first sometimes. Think about the greater goal at stake! Being liked is so trivial compared to be respected.”

“What’s this? Psychology class?”

Shuichi blushed. “Well...you know. You study people’s motivations and behavior and you learn a thing or two.”

Shuichi quickly put a hand on top of Kaede’s knee.

“Hey! Would you stop...”

“Kaede! See that little girl over there? The one with the purple teddy bear? I want you to go up to her and when her mother isn’t looking--I want you to steal it.”

“That just sounds like a stupid dare Shuichi. Taking a kid’s toy seems…”

“What? Mean?” He chuckled. “That’s the point. I’ll distract the mom.”

Shuichi promptly stood and began walking over to the child’s mother. 

“Shuichi, w-wait!” Kaede shouted, suddenly uneasy about the situation. He didn’t listen though and Kaede soon followed.

_It’s nothing. The girl can get another toy. It’s just a little test. Relax. Relax._

Shuichi was idly chit chatting the child’s mother about children’s programming for his “little sister”. While the mother’s back was turned she squatted down to face the small black haired girl in the pink stroller--her face a mix of fear and curiosity. 

“Hello little girl! What a pretty little bear. Bears are one of my favorite animals too!” She smiled in her signature fashion to put the little girl at ease. The girl blinked at her and stared at Kaede with a passive look. Kaede leaned in and whispered, “let’s trade!”

She placed a small Chihiro Fujisaki charm into the little girl’s palm. It was a free gift from one of her _Danganronpa_ purchases that she toted around. Just as quickly, Kaede snatched the purple teddy from the girl’s side and quickly concealed it with her body. She walked briskly towards the transport terminals feeling a bit brash over the trivial challenge Shuichi had issued her. Out of the corner of her eye, Shuichi finished up with the woman in that awkward charm of his and sauntered behind her. 

Once in the clear and hidden behind a large trash receptacle, Shuichi faced her. 

“So?”

She waggled the small token in front of him, giggling all the while.

“See? A simple test, nothing major…” He grabbed Kaede’s waist and brought her against him. His lanky hair fell forward as he bit his lower lip. She brushed his bangs back behind his ear to reveal a sultry, lustful look on his face. The small bit of praise and encouragement had brought her out of her funk. She lowered her hands to rest them on his chest as she leaned in, his chapped lips meeting hers first in a slow passionate kiss. 


	5. Chapter 5

Kokichi had been happily surprised when a _Danganronpa_ representative called him to inform him he made it to the interview stage. His audition was a massive blur in his mind but this was fantastic! He’d finally get to be in the show that he completely adored and loved above all else. Although, that thought made his chest ache for some reason. Was he ill? Oh well, it didn’t matter. Being in the show he loved so much was a dream come true! A little while after, he had gotten a phone call from an unfamiliar number which he declined. It was probably a solicitor or something.

Fiddling with his phone, Kokichi could barely contain his excitement. The interview would start soon and he’d be joined by two other applicants. That was fine by him, he’d get in no matter what. Kokichi giggled then winced in pain, the bruise his father had given him earlier still hurt. He didn’t know what had angered his dad so much that he felt the need to hit him but it didn’t matter anymore. Soon, he’d be a new person with a new life. Away from the scum that called himself Kokichi’s father. Being brought out of his thoughts by another twinge of pain, he noticed someone staring at him. Meeting their gaze, it looked like it was a guy--hard to tell though since he looked very feminine--that he’d never seen before. The stranger was sort of attractive, in a psycho killer kind of way. Kokichi held the other’s gaze for a few moments before turning back to his phone, still feeling the guy’s eyes on him. It was probably the bruise and cut on his face. Not that he cared, no one else’s opinion had ever mattered to him. Another ache shot through his chest. What the Hell? It was seriously annoying. 

Rantaro sighed as he looked at the crowd of applicants, none of them looked interesting enough to play with. He was close to giving up entirely until he saw a guy whose hair was dyed purple. Upon further inspection, the young man looked like an absolutely perfect new toy for him. Shorter than him, a cute face, overall weak looking, and--judging from the bruise and cut on his face--used to being hurt. His heartbeat sped up as he made his way over to his adorable new toy, his mind already conjuring images of what he’d do to the other. This would be fun, more fun than his season of _Danganronpa._

“Hello, and welcome to the final call for season 53. I’m Rantaro Amami, the grand winner of last season. Who might you be?” Rantaro smiled curiously, his hands on his hips.

Kokichi looked up from his phone, about to snap at whoever was bothering him but upon seeing who it was stopped himself. A blush covered his face and he squeaked involuntarily. Why was Rantaro Amami, the winner of season 52 here? More importantly, why the Hell was he talking to Kokichi of all people? He tried to speak but his voice failed him.

“Oh don’t be scared. It’s really an honor that you’ve made it past the preliminary test. It means you’ve got what it takes! Tell me a little about yourself. What brings you here anyway?”

“Well, my name is Kokichi. I don’t quite remember the exact reason that pushed me to apply but I feel like I just _had_ to.” Proud of himself for not stuttering, Kokichi just had to ask. “You’re Rantaro Amami, right? Why are you talking to me? Surely there are more interesting people here to talk to.”

“Well, let’s just say that I’ve learned through the first go around in _Danganronpa_ that the quiet ones are usually the most interesting.”

_What was Rantaro Amami doing talking to Kokichi? How did_ _that_ _happen?_

Shuichi’s eyes narrowed. 

Did Kokichi do something stupid again that caught Rantaro’s attention? He hadn’t noticed anything. Kokichi never did answer him from before. Honestly the boy should be thanking Shuichi for even getting this far. Kokichi had no passion for _Danganronpa_ like he did. _Whatever._ This was just a distraction. For safe measure, Shuichi took a seat near the two men to monitor the situation.

“By the way, do you have any advice for the interview as someone who got in previously?” Kokichi tilted his head slightly and gave his best effort at a cute smile, his blush from earlier still present on his face.

Rantaro cocked his eyebrow with a wicked smile on his face. “I’m sure I can find some for you. First thing I’d recommend is that we find a secluded place. I can’t let people see that I have favorites.”

Kokichi laughed nervously as he followed Rantaro into a nondescript room set up with multiple chairs, a plain desk and a water tank.

Rantaro shut the door and faced Kokichi. 

“I’ve noticed you have some...injuries...on you. That’s a real shame. Who’d want to hurt such a lovely young man like yourself?” Rantaro’s hand gently massaged the top of Kokichi’s hand in a tentative manner.

“Oh, um...that’s really nice of you to say.” Rantaro’s hand felt nice on top of his own. Kokichi felt like it had been a while since he’d been in the company of a nice, caring man. He noticed himself moving forward, unconsciously, toward the pretty boy in front of him. Rantaro leaned in as well...Kokichi noticed his cologne smelled like a dark ocean--the layers of scent highlighting the complex layers of the man before him.

“ _Kokichi!_ What are you doing?”

The door slammed open, making the two men jump apart. Shuichi stood in the doorway shaking with rage, his face seething.

Kokichi narrowed his eyes at the intruder, pissed that some random guy interrupted such a tender moment. “First of all, how do you know my name? Second, why the Hell should I tell you?”

“Stop fucking everything up! You’re doing this on _purpose_!”

“Hey...” Rantaro slowly stood up, looking between the two boys. “Is there something I should know about Kokichi?”

“I honestly don’t know what’s happening Rantaro! This is crazy…” Kokichi turned to face the angry looking boy with confusion in his eyes. _Was that guy some kind of stalker?_

Shuichi walked into the room and pushed Kokichi backwards into the desk. 

Rantaro lunged at Shuichi, looking to separate him from the smaller boy. Shuichi, anticipating Rantaro’s reaction, stepped out of the way--letting Rantaro’s momentum help slam the taller boy into the wall.

“Just stay out of this Rantaro, this doesn’t concern you. Kokichi is being a little manipulative bitch. He’ll do the same to you.”

Kokichi slapped the stalker-guy hard across the face. “Who the fuck do you think you are? You don’t even know me! What could I possibly be wanting to gain from manipulating Rantaro anyway?”

“This is my dream. _Mine_. You’re just baggage. You don’t care about Rantaro. You just want to mess up my chances don’t you?” Shuichi’s hands circled around Kokichi’s neck, pressure beginning to creep on with each of his declarations.

Rantaro clutched his head momentarily as he stood up, using the wall as a brace. The messy black haired man was beginning to choke Kokichi _hard_. His hands were reddening and Kokichi was struggling against his assailant, unable to loosen the death grip that was on him. 

Quickly, Rantaro yanked on the back of the man’s collar throwing him off balance just enough for Kokichi to duck down and escape. He pulled the man against him as he began to thrash.

“Let go! Let me go!”

“Not until you calm down.”

Kokichi, wanting to escape the murderous eyes of the black haired man, ran to Rantaro’s side and placed his hand on Rantaro’s arm.

“What do we do now?”

Shuichi’s hard breathing began calming down. Kokichi was acting strange. It wasn’t his usual self. The smaller boy looked genuinely confused when Shuichi ahd entered the room. Shuichi knew he wasn’t _that_ good of an actor. 

“Rantaro. It’s okay, you can let go now. It looks like I’ve made a mistake.”

Rantaro could feel the young man relax in his grip. He hissed into the man’s ear.

“If you try anything I’m going to get the guards, got it?”

“Yeah. Fine.”

Shuichi straightened his jacket after Rantaro released him. He eyed the two as he walked towards the door. “You two probably want to get out of here as well. I don’t think the _Danganronpa_ team wants you to use their interview room as a mattress for your slutty sex.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Rantaro sat pensively next to the official interviewer for season 53. He bit the end of his thumb. He was used to dealing with some crazy situations but never out of game. Heck, whoever that guy was, he meant business. A definite contender for sure. The day began slowly, with the official team cherry picking a few candidates that they’d taken an interest in. Eventually, Kokichi entered and Rantaro gave him a warm smile. He sat on the far end away from his assailant, named Shuichi Saihara. 

This particular group had done well in the preliminary test and a few clips of exemplary performances were cued to be replayed for the participants to see. Rantaro wasn’t surprised that Shuichi had a stellar video. It seems the young man had a talent for murder.

The interviewer had decided to roll highlights from each candidate’s preliminary video at the very beginning. The first was of an olive skinned girl who expertly poisoned a birthday cake resulting in four deaths, including the intended victim. Next featured Kokichi’s video--Rantaro noted that the young man had a talent for tampering with the crime scene that captured the attention of some of the team. Another was of an athletic man who used a javelin to stab his victim through the heart. Lastly, the video of Shuichi eviscerating and burning two classic characters seemed to be the icing on the cake. The candidates all were congratulating each other on a job well done and seemed to be in awe of the resourcefulness each possessed. 

When Kokichi’s highlight video played, he had stared at it in confusion. He had remembered bits of it but watching it unfold felt like he was seeing someone else control his body. While the other candidates were congratulating each other, he remained silent as he tried to process what he had seen. Kokichi hadn’t been surprised that his assailant--a guy named Shuichi--had been completely vicious. Looking at the black haired young man from the corner of his eye, he was thankful that the guy hadn’t succeeded in choking him to death. He was definitely insane.

  
  


As deftly as he could, Shuichi took note of Kokichi’s reaction to his own video. It didn’t seem like he recognized what he was doing on screen. Something wasn’t making sense. Shuichi brought his hand up to his mouth in contemplation. He thought of before, when he had confronted him and Rantaro--Kokichi had behaved in a similar manner. It seemed like Kokichi had become an entirely different person. _Was that even possible?_ Having studied a bit of psychology, Shuichi reasoned a person could successfully cut off a sense of their own identity as a coping mechanism...His eyes drew back to the purple haired boy, calmly sitting in the far corner. Did Shuichi himself do this to Kokichi? Had the shorter boy gone insane? Whatever the reasoning, the situation between them had most definitely changed.

Rantaro briefly looked at the notes his coworkers had compiled and addressed the small group. “Everyone here has done extraordinarily well in the main object of the preliminary test. We’d like to ask all of you a few questions to get an idea of what might have been running through your heads. Kokichi....”

Rantaro turned to the boy on his far left--”You successfully deceived and killed a very intelligent, volatile character from our classic series. How did you manage to cover up your suicide to implicate another character who had no connection to the scene?”

Kokichi’s brow furrowed as he tried to recall what had happened, a small headache started to form. Unfortunately, the more he thought about it the less he understood what had happened. It all felt too surreal. “I honestly can’t remember. I know it sounds strange but it’s the truth.” He frowned, the pain in his head receded when he stopped trying to remember. _Was there something wrong with him?_

Rantaro looked to side, his coworkers murmuring to themselves. It wasn’t uncommon for Kokichi to have forgotten. The intensity of the moment causes some to temporarily lose their memories--it was the exact mechanism the _Danganronpa_ team uses to erase the current memories of the final chosen contestants. “That’s entirely all right Kokichi. Maybe you’ll remember in due time? Next, Shuichi...we were very, ah, impressed with the theatrics you managed to pull off in your murder. What gave you the idea to have a bloodbath in the kitchen?”

“Well, Hifumi Yamada tends to be a comical character. However he was programmed to behave, I knew he’d probably rat me out or check on me in the kitchen--which he did. Knives are essential to a kitchen and Hifumi is a big guy. I thought his insides would look pretty good on the outside, you know?” Shuichi’s eyes shined as he recalled his spur of the moment decision. “Burning Kyoko was just straightforward so having Hifumi there was a nice bonus.”

The _Danganronpa_ team chuckled quietly at Shuichi’s admission. “It was a spectacular scene to watch, well done.” Rantaro gave a short curt smile at the dark haired man on his far right. _He looks very proud of himself already_. 

At the end of the discussion, the team had finally made a decision. Shuichi Saihara and Kokichi Ouma were destined to be featured for season 53 of _Danganronpa_. While overjoyed, Shuichi silently fumed that his boyfriend had to have made the final cut alongside him. He watched Kokichi leave with last year’s winner in tow--maybe it wasn’t so bad. Kokichi hardly even knew who he was anymore. Shuichi doubted he’d even remember Kokichi once they were in the program. When the last of the people filtered out, Shuichi saw his chance to persuade the two employees for a personal favor.

“I have a suggestion, if you’d be interested, for the new season.”

“Oh? What do you have in mind?”

“There was a candidate that wasn’t able to pass her preliminary test. Her name is Kaede Akamatsu...I’m good friends with her and I believe she’d play a great love interest for my possible character…” Shuichi grinned as he continued. “She’s a very sweet girl, maybe a little too sweet? It would be a shame if something were to happen to her in-game.”

“A romance?” The interviewer questioned. “That’s nothing new.”

“Sure, it’s not anything over the top but...she’s expressed a strong interest to me in being the first executed for season 53. That would be tragic right? A pretty, sweet girl who rallied her classmates against Monokuma to be killed off in a brutal manner right from the start.”

“Hmm Akamatsu...Do we have a picture of her?” They scanned the contestants until they landed on her picture. “She is a classic beauty isn’t she? You think we can work with this?” 

Shuichi nervously looked at the _Danganronpa_ employees in front of him. This was his only chance to get Kaede on and make an impact for his own character in the upcoming season. He hoped his luck was still going for him.

“If you think she’s someone you can work with then I don’t see why not. We plan on having you as a featured character this season Shuichi. Think of it as a gift for a job well done.”


	7. Chapter 7

Kokichi had left the room shortly after Shuichi mentioned his probably girlfriend. He was about to pull out his phone when he felt a hand catch his shoulder and turn him around, it was Rantaro. _Had he forgotten something?_

“Is everything all right?” The scene from earlier flashed in his head, causing his face to turn slightly pink. _It definitely had nothing to do with that, right?_ Kokichi knew better than to get his hopes up for that kind of thing.

“I just wanted to make sure you’d be able to go home safe after...what happened earlier.”

 _That made sense_. “I should be fine, it’s when I get home that has me worried, to be honest. My dad tends to hurt me when he’s drunk or angry.” Kokichi shrugged. “It’s nothing new though. I guess this is goodbye?”

Rantaro smiled. “It doesn’t have to be…”

“What do you mean?” 

Rantaro wrapped his arms around Kokichi and brought him in for a gentle hug. 

Kokichi’s face burned, _was this actually happening?_ He soon melted into the hug, returning the embrace. “As much as I’m enjoying this, this isn’t much of an answer.”

The taller man musically laughed, slightly enthralling the smaller teen. “How about we hang out before you head home? Maybe I’ll show you my place and just...get to know each other?”

 _Get to know each other?_ Why on Earth would--it suddenly clicked. If it was possible, Kokichi’s face burned brighter and more intensely. “S-Sure, I’d like that...are you sure, though?”

Rantaro nodded and the pair walked in a comfortable silence for a short while before entering Rantaro’s fancy apartment. 

As soon as they got inside Rantaro’s apartment and the door was closed, Kokichi was pulled flush against the taller male’s body and kissed. Not expecting to be touched so suddenly, he let out a gasp which Rantaro took as a chance to slip his tongue into Kokichi’s mouth. He gradually melted into the kiss, even going as far as playing with the other’s tongue with his own which was rewarded with a groan of approval. 

Rantaro pulled away after a few moments to give them a chance to catch their breath, rubbing Kokichi’s back soothingly. 

“I really like you, you know. But I’m not really looking for anything besides having a good time right now. I know that sounds awful…”

He gently took Kokichi’s hand in his own as he walked towards his bedroom.

“But I’d like to be honest with you. I promise I won’t hurt you otherwise. And when it’s over, it’s gonna be over. Ok?”

He smiled as he caressed the side of Kokichi’s face tenderly.

“You can always hang out with me if you want--when season 53 is over you’ll have a place to stay if you need one.”

If Kokichi was being honest with himself, this was exactly the kind of relationship he wanted to be in. The thought of falling in love repulsed him for some unknown reason. “I understand and agree to your terms.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Rantaro kissed him again and carried him into what he assumed was his soon-to-be lover’s room.

  
  


She looked around the room in amazement. To be honest, she didn’t think it was going to happen. Shuichi had told her he would get her in...Well, more like _try_ to get her in and he actually did it. Kaede never liked depending on people, but for once, it had actually worked for her. The room they were standing in was stark white. Sixteen pods were circled around the room, all connected to a main computer. The employees had instructed them to leave their belongings in lockers and a uniform with “participant” labeled on it was handed out. 

She gingerly placed the purple teddy bear on top of her clothes, happily donning her new uniform. _She wouldn’t hold back anymore._

As she closed her locker, she noticed Shuichi’s boyfriend, Kokichi, nearby with Rantaro in tow. She narrowed her eyes, feeling a bubble of hate burst from her until she noted the small bruises on his neck. Rantaro smiled at her as she walked past. _Kokichi really moves fast doesn’t he? I wonder how Shuichi will feel about that…_

She looked towards the back of the room. Shuichi currently looked overwhelmed at even being in the locker room let alone noticing anything around him. He ran up to her and hugged her, his excitement at finally being on the verge of his dream getting the better of him.

“This is so amazing!”

She chuckled. “I can hardly believe it myself.”

Rantaro looked over to him, crossing his arms as a serene look came over his face. “I guess I’ll meet you in the game, Shuichi. I’m looking forward to it.” His eyes somehow looking indifferent but the tone of his voice said otherwise.

“It’ll be an honor, Rantaro…” Shuichi happily replied. Kokichi stood next to the tall green haired teen. _Was that? Did he get hit again?_ Shuichi blinked once more to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. _No, that’s not a rope wound…_ His face soured as he quickly looked away. _Kokichi was whoring himself out to Rantaro._ Shuichi figured it probably wasn’t done as revenge. Kokichi still seemed to be playing the “innocent victim” role. His eyes creeped over to Rantaro, the taller boy idly speaking with Kokichi. _I guess the star can do what he wants. Not like I care…_

  
  


Kokichi smiled as Rantaro hugged him from behind after he had changed into his uniform. Having the taller male with him gave him a sense of safety, even with that psycho Shuichi being in the room. He didn’t have to worry about the potential stalker choking him again. That’s what he hoped at least. Whoever Kokichi resembled in the raven haired guy’s life had his sympathy, he hoped the other was okay. Getting up onto the tips of his toes, he kissed Rantaro’s cheek which surprised the other. His heart fluttered in his chest when the gesture was returned with a smile.

They filtered into the room, each participant being assigned a pod and their own personal nurse. Shuichi found himself between two unknown participants as the attendants secured everyone in. He felt the quiet hum of the heart monitor and idly noted the IV drip and the feel of the catheter tube next to his thigh. He’d read about the feeling of drifting off into the virtual world. It was unlike anything anyone has ever experienced. _Just like dying, isn’t it?_ There was a slow pull downwards as he felt his breath hitch and a dim light cast over him. It was so comforting, so gentle...like the warm embrace of a mother’s arms, he imagined. With that last fleeting thought, Shuichi knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. We are planning on a post game fic to compliment this. Let us know what you think.


End file.
